Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2016
10:22 Szerloku, wiem. 10:22 .v. 10:22 Bo nie ma tematów 10:22 (sir) 10:23 Brawi Jajkotsonie. (sir) 10:24 No ba. 10:24 Hey Riv 10:24 Witojcie 10:24 Hej 10:24 Obejrzałem całe Corpse Party: Tortured Souls 10:25 Nie jestem jakoś zaskoczony. 10:25 Hey Kyukaczu 10:25 Hii 10:27 Mój telewizor jest nawiedzony. 10:27 Sam zmienia wielkość obrazu. c: 10:27 To normalne 10:28 Chodzi mi o to, że zmienia z 4:3 NA 16:9 i tak w kółko. 10:28 Hejo 10:28 Hey Kacko 10:28 kaczo* 10:28 Kaczko* 10:28 c; 10:28 C: 10:29 Hej kyu hej kaczko 10:29 Mars to normalne 10:29 Hej Sajko 10:29 (huh) 10:29 No chyba nie bo wcześniej tak nie robił. 10:30 U mnie w domu rodzinnym też takie coś się zdarzało 10:30 Musisz w ustawieniach poszperać 10:30 Hej Sajko 10:30 Na dodatek wyskakuje cały czas komunikat o zmienionej wielkości. 10:30 U moich klientach z UPC też ten był problem 10:30 Niektóre telewizory po prostu zmieniają format albo to też może być spowodowane niektórymi kanałami 10:31 Mhm 10:37 .v. 10:38 Pierogi? 10:38 Pierogi 10:38 * MaRsHuK lepi pierogi 10:39 <3 10:44 Liv britni alołn! 11:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kgq38j9xDc 11:22 (chg) 11:23 W ogóle tak wiele zarąbistych gier wychodzi w ostatnich czasach. 11:23 Resident Evil VII: Beggining Hour 11:23 Death Stranding 11:23 No Man's Sky 11:24 PT (niestety zawieszone) R.i.p. * 11:32 .v. 11:32 Hey Azazazlu 11:32 My-my-my-Mariusz 11:45 Kuroś <3 11:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr4y7gxIx1g polecam 12:31 cze 12:31 Yeloł 12:32 cześć wam o/ 12:32 Hey Draco 12:33 Hej 12:34 był ktoś z was może w kinie na Obecności 2? 12:39 . 12:39 lagi 12:40 Nie, ale wczoraj to oglądalam 12:40 Do połowy 12:40 i jak? dobry? 12:40 bo planuję iść 12:41 No, strasznie gęsty klimat 12:41 Gęsty jak mleko? :v 12:41 Jak zupa 12:41 Zupa mleczna. 12:41 Bo łażą po tym domu 12:41 Ok 12:42 Zastanawiałem się czy nie oglądnąć... 12:42 Ale w sumie może to kwestia wczucia się (bo jak oglądasz horror z 30 osobami, którw co chwilę gadają o dupie Maryny to trochę trudno się skupić) 12:43 Dlatego mniej więcej wolę oglądać w domu. 12:43 Też 12:43 Bo niektóre osoby nie umieją zamknąć jadaczek. 12:43 no to jest irytujące 12:43 Wczoraj oglądalam Sinistra jak sama byłam 12:43 Wbili 10 minut przed końcem 12:43 Łączmy się w bólu. * 12:44 o no proszę 12:44 Popsuli mi zakończenie * 12:44 kurde znam ten ból 12:44 Hey 12:44 cześć 12:44 o/ cześć 12:44 I doczytywałam jak się skończyło ;-; 12:44 Hej 12:44 Ale ogólnie to był spoko, bo ciągle coś się działo 12:45 a właśnie Sinister pierwsza część ma genialny klimat 12:45 jaką paste polecacie? 12:45 Dwójka też fajna, ale wiadomo już o co chodzi 12:45 Samo wykonanie jest też super. 12:45 Dym tytoniowy 12:45 1999 12:45 Jak będę miała święty spokój to obejrzę 12:45 Naucze się 12:45 Anabelle 12:46 .v. 12:47 Uśmiech ta też jest nawet spoko 12:47 czytałem kiedyś 12:47 Jego już nie ma. xD 12:47 ooo XD 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jw7yk8hm_0 coś na rozluźnienie 12:58 albo to dobre https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOOebk_dKFo 01:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYsrV3zGd0c 01:04 lalala 01:04 mariuszu nasz 01:06 heh. Kraina Lodu 01:07 Idealna piosenka opisująca moje nędzne życie. c: 01:07 nieżycie* 01:07 f... it all XD 01:07 !mody 01:07 Mariusz :O 01:08 Nie przeklinaj 01:08 Tzn. Drakon 01:08 Nie no ogarnięcie level 100% 01:08 nawet z cenzurą nie można i w obcym języku? 01:08 .v. 01:08 Nie 01:08 Należy ci się kick 01:08 czyli? 01:08 Oczywiście kiedy Rycerz wróci. 01:08 .v. 01:09 Drakon 01:09 i nie mam na imię Mariusz 01:09 Nie 01:09 Co to za różnica 01:09 Polskie słowo na K 01:09 czy to na F 01:09 Dracon to jest do mnie. 01:09 czy w innym 01:09 Mariusz jest tylko jeden 01:09 I się przejęzyczyłęm 01:09 Mariusz <3 01:09 <3 01:09 Znowu słucha muzyki na fullu. .v. 01:11 Oj Rycerzałke 01:11 Suabo. 01:12 Będę odliczał czas reakcji. c: 01:12 pewnie jest na jakimś tajnym zgromadzeniu 01:12 razem z innymi rycerzami 01:13 Rycerzami intergalaktycznego siedmiokątnego stołu. 01:15 Witaj ponownie 01:15 Jj 01:17 Mija 10 minuta braku reakcji moderatora. 01:17 Ping na Rycerza (ALL!) 01:17 coś surowe zasady, jak na stronę 18+ 01:18 Bywa. 01:19 nawet cytatów nie można? 01:20 Można kogoś cytować 01:20 Ale nie z wulgarami 01:20 Pseudo cenzura też jest karana 01:20 W ogóle 01:20 Masz na górze link do rgulaminu 01:20 regulaminu* 01:23 o widzę juz 01:25 Hmm 01:26 To chyba oznacza anarchię. 01:26 .v. 01:27 Mija 20 minuta. 01:27 (fsg) 01:28 (feelg ) 01:28 (feelg) 01:28 Hmm 01:28 To oznacza... 01:28 * Sajko6622 dzieli przez zero 01:28 (all!) 01:29 d1 01:29 (frog) 01:29 Sajkooo 01:29 * Azazel Lacharses gryzie Sajko 01:29 haha 01:30 (rfrog) 01:30 C: 01:31 Śmierć, pożoga i zniszczenie! 01:31 Morza szum, ptaków śpiew 01:31 Ból, cierpienie, pot i krew. 01:32 Ohydne robactwo 01:32 Czego chcieć więcej? 01:32 Nocny chłód i siarki smród 01:32 Zamieszkały w szafie duch 01:33 Słowo i poezja! (hihi) 01:36 dobra ja się zwijam 01:36 nerka 01:36 Mija 30 minuta braku reakcji! 01:36 Dobijemy do godziny? 01:36 może wpadnę wieczorem 01:36 Bye złoczyńco 01:41 Ay Caramba!. 01:42 ayy lmao 01:42 * MaRsHuK wrzuca pierogi do garnka 01:42 Brawo. 01:44 Hej 01:44 Ay Roma 01:45 Hej 01:47 Stary Rycerz mocno śpi. 01:47 Mija 40 minuta!. C; 01:48 Rzymiałke 01:48 ;-; 01:48 RZymiałke 01:48 jak ten rycerz z giewontu 01:49 O gierda. Zaraz mija godzina. xD 01:53 Hey Adam o/ 01:53 bry 01:54 ;_: 01:54 Co jest Az? 01:56 Czyżby Rycerz wrócił z zw? 01:56 .v. 01:59 nic 01:59 wzurszyłem się 01:59 Hmm 01:59 Chyba nie. 01:59 Minęła 50 minuta. 01:59 .v. 02:00 Rycerz jesteś? 02:00 Jeśli jesteś daj znak życia 02:00 pomachaj lewą dłonią 02:02 ja spadam 02:02 elo 02:02 321 02:02 Bywaj Azazielu 02:03 oczka 02:03 nosek 02:03 Hey Astmo 02:07 Tak. 02:07 Minęła godzina. .v. 02:09 witam 02:09 Witaj Wilczy grabarzu 02:09 Adam ping (icu) 02:09 (icu) 02:09 witaj Marshuk 02:09 .v. 02:09 Ping na Rycerza 02:09 (watching) 02:10 żeby nie było - Adam obiecał mi pokazać zdjęcia z Wrestlemanii. Do tej pory tego nie zrobił 02:12 aaa 02:12 myślałem że (LF) 02:12 (ayfkm) 02:13 (lf) 02:15 uech 02:15 jak będzie dostępny, to mu powiedzcie, że wisi mi te zdjęcia 02:17 Mija 1:10 02:17 Rycerz odbiór 02:17 c; 02:22 ... 02:23 Znudziło mi się wyczekiwanie na łaskawą reakcję. 02:23 Bywajcie 02:23 Wrócę później. \o 02:24 jo 02:50 o/ 05:49 o/ c: 05:49 Ja wierzę w to, że kiedyś wszystkich zabiją. 05:49 xd 05:50 ja zrobię to z kimś bo sama się boję, najlepiej z chłopakiem jakimś xd 05:50 Co zrobisz? (lf) 05:50 Wybacz. 05:50 o/ 05:51 ^ xD 05:51 \o 05:51 O połnocy w łazience zapale 3 świecie i wypowiem X3 Krywawa mery, jeśli nie zadziała jeszcze po angielsku x3 no i x1 Mam twoje dziecko... 05:52 O/ 05:53 (d) 05:54 Na lekcij chistroi gadaliśmy o Krwawej Mery xd 05:54 historii* 05:55 Ja na lekcji historii oglądałam jak jakaś dziewczyna zrobiła wybuch w sali chemicznej. 05:55 HIhi 05:55 Ja na lekcji historii... 05:55 Oh wait, jestem stara, nie chodzę do szkoły. 05:56 Ja wiem ty się uczysz xd 05:56 Nie, po prostu szkołę miałam dawno. 05:56 stara dpa xd 05:56 Kyu. Powinnaś kiedyś nam wszystkim powiedzieć "A za moich czasów na lekcji się uczyło a nie wysadzało szkołę". Bez urazy oczywiście. 05:57 Nie obrażaj mnie. 05:57 x'D 05:57 Za moich czasów to rysowało się po ławce penisy 05:57 xd 05:57 a u mnie z plasteliny to sie robi d 05:57 na lekcij czasem xd 05:57 W sumie na zajęciach nic ciekawego nie oglądaliśmy nigdy 05:58 Jedynie na religii o egzorcyzmach 05:58 u nas teraz pan ciągle mówi o wypadkach np; 05:59 dziewczyna chodziła pomagać dzieciom, chłopak się w niej zakochał ale one go ni chciała i on 30 razów ciosem nożem jej zadał i ona przeżyła ! A chłopak się powiesił {*} 05:59 Mi pani na religii postawiła inną ocenę bo stwierdziłam, że aborcja/eutanazja powinna być legalna w ostatecznych sytuacjach gdy już nic nie da się zrobić. ;-; 05:59 Niejaki Patryk B. zapłodnił 30 dziewcząt podczas popularnej gry o nazwie "słoneczko" potwierdzone info 06:00 xd 06:00 .V. 06:00 meh, nie ma go 06:00 Nowa x'DDD 06:00 Jest 06:00 U mnie w domu 06:00 ooo :> 06:00 Znam takiego jednego Patryka. (Lf) 06:00 możesz mu pokazać ^^ 06:00 błagam zrób to 06:00 Pokazałam 06:01 ^-^ 06:01 Nowa 06:01 ? 06:01 Ty usunęłaś swój prawdziwy profil fb? 06:01 ile jest dziewczyn a ile chłopaków? 06:01 Czy po prostu zablokowałaś? 06:02 kto ? ja? 06:02 Nie Ty 06:02 zablokowałam 06:02 są wakacje, mam prawo do odpoczynku ok 06:02 Ah 06:03 Poza tym dziękuję, że tak chętnie go odwiedzacie 06:03 x'D 06:03 to dla mnie niezwykły zaszczyt 06:03 Nie odwiedzałam 06:03 Tzn 06:03 Raz wpadłam na niego szukając kogoś innego 06:03 I dopiero po zdjęciu skojarzyłam, że to Ty 06:03 ;----; 06:04 Btw 06:04 Zrobiłam dzisiaj Psycho kolczyki 06:04 mraśnie 06:04 :3 06:04 mi też kiedyś możesz poprawić dziurki x 06:04 xD * 06:05 hehe 06:05 Spoko 06:05 w zamian oczywiście za dużo, dużo czekoladowych ciasteczek 06:06 ulepionych z kokainy 06:07 nie stać mnie 06:07 ale mnie stać 06:08 :'DDD 06:09 Hm. 06:09 jezu dzisiaj jest kolejna impreza 06:09 i jutro kolejna 06:09 kwintesencja czerwca 06:09 kwintesencja wakacji 06:10 a w poniedziałek grill 06:10 moja wątroba odleciała w siną dal 06:10 mogę ci oddać swoją ;-; 06:11 twoja nie jest tak zaprawiona w bojach jak moja 06:11 po koniaku do ataku 06:20 ;-; 06:21 hejcia 06:22 o/ 06:40 ... 06:41 boże 06:41 ? 06:41 pod występem chóru napisałam "coś wam nie pykło" 06:41 .... 06:41 a występowałam ja 06:41 autodiss 06:43 c: 07:23 ;^; 07:28 Tyle aktywności. 07:28 Czat tętni życiem i w ogóle. 07:31 o/ 07:59 Hej Marsie 08:01 Mars. Dałam tam swoją bezużyteczną odpowiedź. ;-; 08:01 Chyba nie na temat. 08:01 Widzę 08:01 Propsuje 08:01 Dałem okejke 08:01 I chyba zasłodziłam. 08:01 Uhuhu. Sława. 08:01 W ogóle Hejaszki Crejzuniu o/ 08:01 No hej. (lf) 08:18 o/ 08:19 Priviet. 08:20 Hey 08:20 Brawo pniak (y) 08:20 O/ 08:20 Masz ode mnie dropsy za to 08:21 Wątek:125798#4 08:21 Priviet tawarisz 08:21 c: 08:23 No ja nie wiem, ale czasami mam ochotę tak zbanować kogoś bez powodu. 08:23 Znaczy, z powodem. 08:23 Priviet Piniak 08:23 Ale takim nieregulaminowym. 08:23 Cześć Piniaczku 08:23 Typu "Głupota która obniża poziom wiki"? 08:25 Nie. 08:25 Piniak 08:25 Zabili mnie. 08:25 "Nie lubię tej osoby" 08:25 To musisz poczekać, aż wbije Piniak 08:26 Tfu 08:26 Karu 08:26 xD 08:26 Przepraszam? xD 08:26 X3 08:26 Zabili mnie podczas gry Bang 08:26 To nie fair 08:26 :< 08:26 W ogóle kiedy on ostatnio tutaj był? xD 08:26 Hey 08:26 Dawno, ale wiem, gdzie był wczoraj 08:26 o/ 08:27 Gdzie? .v. 08:27 W sklepie? .v. 08:27 OW? 08:27 HPW? 08:27 Cześć. 08:27 O czym ta rozmowa? 08:28 HPW 08:28 Rozmawiamy o zacnym byłym Adminie 08:28 O pewnym użytkowniku 08:28 Bardzo lubianym 08:28 Wychwalamy go nad cześć 08:28 (lf) 08:28 Podziwiam go. 08:28 A w ogóle wiecie, że Faknoca wyrzucili z NASA? C: 08:28 Aham. Dzięki. 08:28 Piniak 08:28 Grasz? 08:28 ;o 08:28 Kto to? 08:28 Nie kojarzysz go? 08:28 Nie bardzo. 08:28 Lolałkę? 08:28 Ewentualnie go nie pamiętam 08:29 Faknoc? 08:29 Jak można go nie znać 08:29 Piniak tak 08:29 Bo mnie zabili w Bang 08:29 I nie mam co robić 08:29 Taki gostek co wbijał na czat i pisał, że wszystkich zgwałci a mimo blokować na IP on i tak wbijał i niszczył wiki. 08:29 Lobo go bardzo nie lubi. c: 08:29 Taki Troll z zawodu? 08:30 Tak. 08:30 Ej 08:30 Lobo go kochała 08:30 Aracz też 08:30 Karu najbardziej 08:30 Bardzo. 08:30 Miłość na zawsze, 08:30 loff loff 08:30 Ohh 08:30 Rozczarowanie. 08:30 :< 08:30 Nie ma go tam aktualnie. 08:30 Wiem 08:30 I przez to, że zawsze udawało mu się wchodzić uznaliśmy, że pracuje w NASA i ma milion komputerów. c: 08:31 A teraz nie wchodzi. 08:31 I jest smutno bo nie ma kogo kochać. 08:31 Lol, nie, bramki proxy. 08:31 Kuro, za moment, oki? 08:31 Szybko 08:31 Piniak no. .v. 08:31 Czekamy jeszcze na sama wiesz kogo. 08:31 Bo włączę rankeda 08:31 Nie. 08:31 I spadnę do S5 08:31 Twórz grę. 08:31 Chyba, że Cysiu wykeruje mnie 08:31 Z bronzu do S5? 2016 06 18